Sparring Can Be Fun
by Muse2488
Summary: John orders his two sons to spar a bit on the weekend. Oneshot. Wee!chester sotry.


**A/N: I'm a sucker for fluff and this has been in my head for like two weeks now and I knew if I didn't write it soon my Muse was going to strangle me. And since I like breathing I decided to write this. It's my first Weechester story so please leave me some reviews as they give me warm and fuzzies. **

**A/N2: Sam is 13, Dean is 17. **

**Disclaimer: If I don't own them as adults, I don't own them as kids. It sucks I know. **

Dad had ordered them to practice sparring and Sam was less than pleased. Dean of course was grinning like a fool and jerked his head towards the back door of the shack they were currently renting. Sam made one pleading look to his Dad, who just shook his head and tried to hide the smile that was growing on his face. Sam sighed and made his way toward the door, following his big brother and Dad following the two of them.

"Dad I have like a ton of homework." Sam whined.

"And you have plenty of time to get it done. It's Saturday." The oldest Winchester replied.

"Yeah Sammy, plus I'm sure that big geek brain of yours will be able to finish it all by Monday." Dean replied with a cocky grin.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Dean I want you to go on the defensive. Sammy, you're on offense." Dad said as he bent his knees until he was squatting so he could watch his two sons.

"Yes sir." They both replied, Sam a little on the petulant side.

Sam brought his hands up in front of his face and curled them into fists; Dean was completely relaxed of course, leaning back with his hands interlocked behind his head. Sam rolled his eyes and then lunged at his big brother.

Sam was still a few inches shorter than Dean but he was quickly catching up. But one advantage to being slightly shorter was being able to stay lower to the ground and get in a few good kicks. Sam dropped down and landed a swift quick to Dean's legs. Dean stumbled and swore as Sam's fist came dangerously close to Dean's jaw. Dean brought up a hand and blocked but Sam just kept coming. A sharp right hook narrowly missed Dean's cheek and while blocking that possible blow Sam got in a good punch to Dean's gut. Dean doubled over, shocked at how hard the blow was. When had little Sammy gotten so strong?

"Good job Sammy!" John yelled from the sidelines. Sam smiled to himself, basking in the praise that was so rarely given. Sam used it as motivation to land another blow, this time Sam's fist connected with Dean's jaw. Dean's head snapped back and he let out a string of obscenities.

"Dean!" John yelled as his oldest son used a particular word that John himself rarely used.

"Sorry Dad." Dean said as he spit out some blood.

"Switch now. Sam you're on defense, Dean you're on offense." John said and Dean grinned evilly. "Go easy on him Dean; he's a lot younger than you and not as experienced."

"Don't worry Dad; I won't hurt the little squirt too much." Dean said. Sam gulped and got ready.

Dean circled his little brother and Sam never took his eyes off of him and then finally Dean attacked.

Dean was fast but Sam was smaller so he was able to dodge most of the blows his older brother sent to him. Sam was jumping, rolling, and ducking every few seconds as Dean just kept coming at him.

"Keep going son, dodge! That's right, use that momentum!" John was encouraging from the side. Sam nodded and continued. Sam knew Dean was holding back somewhat. As much as Dean loves to tell his little brother that he could kick his ass anytime he wanted, Dean would never purposely injure Sam. And often in their sparring he would pull back his punches, hitting hard enough to sting but not to do too much damage. Dean was starting to get annoyed though, he wasn't used to his brother being on par with him.

His Dad must've picked up on his mood because he soon yelled, "Remember Dean, the things we fight don't fight fair." '

Dean grinned. Sam whipped his head around to look at his Dad with wide eyes.

"Dad!" Sam yelled incredulously. Sam knew what was coming next and he was not at all happy about it.

"What?" John asked barely able to conceal his grin.

"You know what he's going to do next Dad! Tell him to not to!" Sam yelled as Dean took a step towards him with the look of a predator about to kill its prey.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sammy." John replied. Sam turned to give his Dad a look of disbelief. Unfortunately it was the distraction Dean was looking for and he tackled his little brother to the ground.

"Dean, no! I'm too friggin' old for this!" Sam yelled as Dean easily pinned his little brother on his back, Sam's arms stuck to his sides underneath Dean's legs. Sam struggled against Dean but it was absolutely useless. Dean was still stronger, still bigger.

"C'mon Sam, get out of it, get out of his hold." John encouraged. Sam squirmed and tried his hardest to push Dean off of him.

"I can't Dad, Dean eats way too many cheeseburgers and he weighs a ton!" Sam said with a scowl at his big brother.

"Aw c'mon Sammy, you need to relax! You're way too tense." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Hmm and I wonder why I'm so tense? Could it be because I have a 200 pound _idiot_ sitting on top of me?" Sam asked in mock wonder still struggling under his brother.

"200 pounds? Whatever! I'm a healthy 160 thank you very much!" Dean cried. Sam rolled his eyes. Of course Dean would be more upset about the insult to his physique instead of his intelligence.

"I can help you relax if you'd like." Dean said with another of his infamous evil grins.

"No!" Sam yelled and struggled even harder. Dean had to dig in his knees a bit harder and Sam winced.

"Dad, please! Help!" Sam begged and John was grinning as he shook his head no.

"You know what they say is the best medicine Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Dean, please! Don't!" Sam pleaded using his very best puppy-dog eyes look. It was ignored.

"Laughter." Dean answered his own question and then attacked.

Sam tried really hard not to make a sound. He clamped his mouth shut and squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could. He fought as hard as he could, pulling his arms with as much force as he could muster, kicking his legs out, and bucking with all his strength, but it was no use. Dean had found his ribs. It was like a dam had opened and Sam was laughing hysterically. Dean dug his fingers in harder and Sam shrieked.

"D-Dean! St-Stop!" Sam said through his laughter. Dean ignored him and continued his assault on his younger brother's ribs.

"Can't understand you Sam, you're stuttering too much." Dean said with a goofy grin. John was laughing from the side as well.

"Dad! Plehehehease! M-Make him stop!" Sam begged. Dean had moved to his stomach and Sam was quickly losing his supply of oxygen.

"The things we fight…" John trailed off as he got up and walked over to his boys.

"Don't fight fair." Dean finished for him. Sam was still laughing like a maniac and begging Dean to stop. Dean didn't notice his father standing behind him until John had tackled his oldest son off his youngest. The two older Winchester's grappled with one another before John finally had his oldest son pinned to the ground.

"Dad! What the hell?" Dean yelled as he struggled to get out of his Dad's hold. Sam lay on the ground panting for air and wiping tears of mirth from his cheeks. He got up slowly, rubbing his hands on his sides to get rid of the residual tickly feeling, and looked as his Dad had his older brother pinned to the ground.

"What else do I say son?" John asked with a huge grin on his face. Sam got up and made his way over to his father and brother with an evil grin on his own face. Dean's eyes grew wide as he saw the look on his little brother's face.

"Always watch your back." Sam answered as he dropped to his knees and attacked Dean's own ribs. Dean immediately threw his head back and laughed. His laughter was deep and infectious and soon John and Sam were laughing too. After only a few seconds Dean bucked hard enough to throw his Dad off of him, Sam immediately made a break for the house but Dean was too quick. He grabbed Sam's ankle with ease and dragged his little brother back towards him and started tickling his ribs and sides again. Sam was laughing hysterically again and trying to retaliate while John lay on the ground laughing.

The three Winchester's were outside for hours with one another. That day they wrestled, tickled, and laughed as they had never done before. That day Sam and John didn't fight. That day they were a family again.


End file.
